Less invasive procedures can provide desirable medical results with reduced recovery time and reduced risk to the patient. Thus, many surgical procedures are performed using endoscopes or the like in percutaneous formats. A large number of less invasive procedures within the cardiovascular system are now commonly performed, such as angiograms, angioplasty procedures and stent delivery procedures.
Heart valve prostheses have been successfully used to replace damaged natural heart valves that no longer perform their functions in a satisfactory way. Commercial heart valve prostheses include both mechanical valves with rigid occluders and tissue-based prostheses with flexible leaflets. These valves have been implanted surgically through the chest with the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass.